A bit different
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Hazel Potter grew up with her big cousin Daisy and her aunt and uncle. Daisy and her friends love baby sitting their siblings and friends until one day something comes out. As always a work of fanfiction.


**Work of fanfiction**

Daisy Durley had heard some people speaking in the garden. It had wakened her up. the nine year old ran to her parents room.

'Mum. Dad strangers in the front garden.' Both were awake immediately.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and his deputy were arguing,

'We should come back in the morning. Leaving a babe on a doorstep in September. Are you going senile?'

Before Dumbledore could response another voice spoke.

'At least one person with common sense. What are you doing here?'

Dumbledore looked at the woman standing in the door.

'It is bloody November, And you want to leave a child in front someone his door?'

'I wrote a letter.' the man said.

'So ringing a bell is beneath you?' said Petunia before picking up her little cousin.

'You know who I am.' Dumbledore said.

'Yes a failure of a man.' after saying that she slammed the door she walked in behind her closed.

Dumbledore looked flabbergasted. Did that woman not knew he did it for the greater good.

The next day Daisy was sent to the shop with a shopping list. She felt that she was very important.

When they were away Petunia cried while holding Hazel. 'Yes your sister is dead. You are not welcome on the funeral.' She ranted 'But here is your little cousin. Take care of her.' She cursed that senile asshole. She and her little sister might be estranged but this was an insult. Petunia had loved her sister her husband and that boy were another thing

Sitting crying she felt her husband arm sneak around her and taking her in a hug.

Daisy found herself very important gathering the things her little cousin needed

Having her basket she looked around.

'Looking for something little miss.' Asked a woman wearing a tag.

'Yes diapers. My cousin lost her parents and was send to us she is about one and a half.;

The woman smiled and pulled a packet from the stack.

'Thank you.'

The woman smiled while she saw the kid looking on her shopping list

'Kids want to be important.' She said with a smile making other people around her smile.

When Daisy had everything she saw something a Tigger stuffed animal.

Counting the money she had she smiled.

'Well Tigger you are getting a new home.' She said

Meanwhile Vernon was giving little Hazel a bath.

When he had called in and explained everything his boss said to take all the time he needed. No loss off pay.

The little tyke was a bit scared.

Vernon bathed her and dried her clothing her in some of Daisy her old clothes.

At least they had been able to get some diapers from a neighbour. He hoped Daisy would be back soon.

Daisy found her mum crying while bringing in the things she had bought.

Her mother gave her a teary smile.

'Thanks sweetheart.'

Daisy smiled and started to put away the things.

Daisy loved having her cousin around she liked to feed , bath her and play with her. Hazel was a delight. Her friends cooed over her even arranging play dates. Pricilla and Denise both had baby sisters so watching them together became a past time.

Their names were Fay and Lavender.

Both other girls loved it they could do their homework and the babies had fun together.

When a new neighbour missus Thomas heard about them babysitting she asked if her son was welcome.

The smile of the girls answered her.

Petunia having gone back to work part time loved how the three older girls treated the little ones. '_Mothers in the making.´ _She watched with a smile how the three played with the four little ones.

Hazel was clingy the three year old hold on to Daisy.

'Please don't go. They will be mean to you.'

The older girl picked her up and took her in her arms after a moment she put her down again..

'I have to go to school Hazel.'

'But.'

'No but kiddo I write you letters and mum and dad can read them to you.'

The little three year old with tears in her eyes nodded before hugging Daisy her leg..

'Next month you can go to school to all your friends will be there.'

The girl nodded before being picked up by her uncle

When they arrived at saint Agnes school for girls Hazel had turned clingy again.

'Hazel you can have fun with your friends.' Daisy said.

The little girl her eyes were full of tears.

'I be home at Christmas.'

'Promise?' the three year old asked.

Taking the three soon to be four year old in her arms she hugged her.

'Yes.'

Hazel was put back in her booster seat and started to hug Tigger while crying.

Daisy waved to her while they drove away.

Hazel was sad it was her first day of preschool and she was scared.

Sitting on a stone she watched the other kids play.

'Do you like to look at pictures?' asked someone.

A bushy haired girl looked at Hazel.

'I love too. Don't know if I am good company at the moment.'

The girl smiled and showed her a book showing animal pictures.

Soon they were joined by Hazel her three friends.

Six year old Hazel had dragged her older cousin to the park. She had wanted to play an according to aunt Petunia she needed a minder.

Her older cousin did not mind to watch her.

Soon Hazel and her friends were playing.

Daisy loved watching them while playing with her phone

There were also two new girls. Padma and Parvati.

Parvati laughed chatting but recently having arrived in England to live with her grandparents. She and her twin had lost their parents. She barely spoke English.

Hermione being tired had joined the older girls. Denise and Pricilla had also come along with their siblings. Pulling out a book she started to softly read out the words soon she was joined by Padma.

'It seems we have little scholars on our hand.' Pricilla said.

Denise nodded.

Hermione looked down.

'You enjoy it do you?' Daisy asked.

Hermione's eyes brightened. She loved learning things.

Beside her Padma gave her a hug.

When the older kids had brought the younger ones home Denise her phone made the sound that a text message had arrived.

Seeing who had send it she started.

'What is the problem with our little scholar?'

Texting back she wrote. 'Her parents are neglecting her. Some snobs.'

A moment later a text came back. 'Assholes.'

Eleven year Hermione was excited she had gotten a letter. It was even written on parchment. Running into the kitchen. She was scolded by her mother.

'What did I tell you about running in the house?'

Looking down Hermione whispered. 'Not to." Before receiving a slap to her face.

'Indeed. Now I want to know what was so important to disturb me.'

Hermione held up the letter with tears in her eyes.

When her mother saw the letter she took it and ripped it into pieces.

'You are going to a respectable school young lady and become a normal person.' She said before kicking the girl who fell to the ground.

Hermione felt her ribs hurting while she nodded.

'Now go play outside.'

With effort Hermione stood up and made her way to the door.

Denise found the younger girl on the ground at the street.

'Hermione. What happened?'

'Mummy was angry.'

From a nearby house a woman appeared greying miss Jones was a nurse and from another neighbouring house appeared mister Kelly a construction worker.

Both ran to the couple of girls.

'What happened?' Miss Jones asked.

'Her mother got angry about something.' Replied Denise.

Meanwhile mister Kelly was calling the emergency number.

A few minutes later an ambulance and several police cars arrived

Kneeling beside miss Jones the paramedic asked. 'What happened?'

'Girl her mother wasn't happy with Hermione. Slap to the head and cracked ribs I fear that one of her longs has been hurt to.' The man nodded.

A few minutes later Hermione laid in the ambulance.

When she arrived at the hospital. She went direct into surgery.

When she woke up she saw greying woman reading a book.

Her clothes were old fashioned but stylish. When she looked up she smiled. 'Hey Lassie feeling a bit better.' She said with a Scottish brogue.

Hermione nodded. putting the book away the woman picked up a glass with a straw. Putting it before Hermione her face she saw the girl starting to sip some water.

'Not too much Lassie.' Hermione stopped after some sips.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked.

The woman smiled at her before replying. Minerva McGonagall. Bit hard to tell you this but I am your mother. You were stolen from me and given to the Grangers. I spare you the details for now but your adoptive parents will not like their new residence.'

Hermione giggled at the woman her words.

Over the next day's her friends visited while tired Hermione loved spending time with them and her mother who did not minded to watch them.

The most heavy parts were the detectives that interrogated her about her home life. Both had been horrified and her màthair. As it was known she loved learning and her obliged teaching her Gaelic. According to her Friends she was already a Scottish brougue. This made her laugh.

When Hermione was released her mother had a surprise for her.

"Shopping?" Her adoptive parents rarely took her shopping. And if they did it was only for the basics. Lavender had helped her out when the school had held a dance with a dress she owned.

Her mother smiled at her. The granger family had taken Hermione's stuff out of spite. But her mother seemed to be rich buying her things even if she looked at them and fit.

When her mother led her into downlooking pub she saw all her friends.

'Remember the letter you got. All your friends got letters too.'

'You mean magic is real?' Hermione asked.

' It is inborn. So not many people know about it.'

Hermione loved shopping with the girls while Dean groaned.

Hazel offered to get him a gender changing potion so he would fit in.

This made him laugh while choking on his milkshake at the ice cream parlour.

The girls laughed and promised to help him with her makeover.

This made the owner and many other customers laugh.

After getting all suppleys and dragging Hermione and Padma out of the bookstore they left.

Stepping into muggle London London they met a smirking Denise and Daisy.

Ready to gome home kids?' asked Daisy.

'Nice Idea to borrow those busses Daisy.'Added Denise

Soon Hermione was left alone with her mother and her trunk.

Looking around her mother smiled hold tight on your trunk.

A moment later after a little pop she found herself in front of a small house.

'Well I hope you like your room.' Her mother said.

**Okay i hoped you liked th story so far Hogwarts has still to start.**

**Omake**

'This is pure evil.' Yelled Severus Snape while running into the great hall. 'What do you mean my boy?' Asked the headmaster. 'She has procreated. Please help me!' 'O you mean young Hermione. Severus you don't have to be afraid of her.' 'Headmaster she gave me that look.' 'Which look would be that the one Minerva has. 'Yes The I am dissapointed about you and going to do something about it.'' 'Well like mother like daughter i would say my boy.'


End file.
